stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Most Epic Battle EVER
"The Most Epic Battle EVER" is the 15th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 30th and final episode overall. Overview Mario confronts Nox Decious in a battle to determine the fate of the Real World... Synopsis Mario walks through the Orchard, looking for Nox Decious. igniting his fake Black Widow Blade]] Decious eventually appears behind Mario, scaring him and making him fall to the ground. Before Mario can construct the Nether Saber using the Nether Emblems, Decious kicks away the items from Mario, making it so that Mario cannot use the items. Decious reveals he knew in advance what Mario's plan was and mocks him for not being fast enough to construct it. Realizing he cannot kill Decious, Mario takes out his own saber in an attempt to weaken Decious. He quickly takes out his own saber and the duo confront each other. As the fight progresses, Mario hits the hilt of Decious' saber, destroying it. In retaliation, Decious uses his Dark Magic to destroy Mario's beam sword. Eventually, Mario falls to his adversary's strength. While Mario, weakened from the battle, lies on the ground, Decious explains to Mario that all he wanted was for his brother to accept him as the chosen one, but was angered when Merlin chose Arthur instead. Once that happened, Decious felt dead inside, and knew the only way to break free from his brother's shadow was to kill him. But before he killed him, Merlin destroyed his face, which is why he wears his mask. That day, Decious made a promise that he would destroy everything Merlin stood for, including Humanity. Mario is the only person left standing in his way. Mario quickly regains strength and slowly gets up. The two then continue their confrontation from fist fights to fireball battles. Eventually, Mario makes a serious blow to Decious by deflecting his shadow ball back at him, using his cape. No longer amused by their battle, Decious decides to finish Mario off. He slowly chokes Mario, laughing and mocking him. In the shadows, a figure slowly constructs the Nether Saber. Before Decious can kill Mario, the figure, who turns out to be Wario, quickly stabs Decious with the Nether Saber and kills him. Mario is shocked to see that Wario saved him, but Wario reveals that he only saved him – so he could kill him himself. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator * Matt Provencal as Wario * Chris Muller as Nox Decious Locations * The Orchard Weapons * Mario's Beam Sword * Black Widow Blade * The Nether Saber Production Notes Trivia * The Black Widow Blade has white patches in it which appear randomly during the battle maybe suggesting its weaker since it isn't the real Black Widow Blade. Of course, this could just be a special effects oversight. * This is the second episode Luigi doesn't appear in, following "Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?". It is also the first episode Mario appears in without Luigi. * Nox Decious saying "Oh" just before he is hit by his own fireball may be a reference to the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man, in which Norman Osborn/Green Goblin says the same thing before being impaled by his Goblin Glider. * The beam sword duel seems to be at least partially inspired by the fight between Trojan and Bruin in Ponderosa vs. Oak Ridge, another fight choreographed Richie and Chris. * Richie also says in the biography of the episode referencing his old Arthur series that Merlin was revived after his death at the hands of Morgana only to be murdered in battle by Nox Decious, he also had a clip of the burning of Nox Decious face but these were all deleted for reasons never quite explained. * The music that plays during the introductory recap of the episode is "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Steve Baker & Carmen Dave, a track most famously used in the independent film Donnie Darko. Sources * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4OX4p0JdFk Category:Season Two